


The Kylo Conflict

by YaBoyTwoHats



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But like in an endearing way sort of, F/M, Force Bond, Kylo makes Rey uncomfortable, Lightsabers, M/M, Pining, They like each other and both knows it they're just, Uh pew pew, kinda angsty, losers - Freeform, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: Ugh{Discontinued bbys}





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren's scarred face was healing quite nicely from he and Rey's battle of two years or so previously. He somberly drew a finger the length of it, seeing every fiber of his body aflame because all he could feel was her. It wasn't normal, having this deep an obsession over a woman he'd shared little to nothing with. Still, every now and then, his thoughts of that beautiful woman with the fierce eyes and dreadful past would consume him and touching his only connection to her would help.

That was, aside from the bond. The bond was what caused the Supreme Leader of the First Order, the Master of the Knights of Ren, the man who killed his father without a backwards glance to realize just how much he was wrong about the dark side. The light couldn't be so bad if this wonderful, magnificent being agreed with it. All the same, just because y equals.

Rey didn't seem to see it that way and broke his taped-together heart.

Kylo sobered up, shaking off his memories and finally lacing up his left boot. The First Order didn't lead itself, and Hux didn't piss himself off either. He had things to do, but whether he wished to do them or not was different.

***

Rey sat on her bed as Finn recanted the story in awe and moderate disgust.

"See, here's the thing though! I ask her why she stopped me, and she says she saved me and then kisses me!" He turns green for a moment and Rey can't help but ask him if he's okay. "I'm... I'm fine. It just, it made me realize something along with making me really uncomfortable." Rey looked questioningly at Finn, whose lips were drawn into a small frown, one of confusion rather than discomfort. "I think I'm gay, Rey." He tried not to laugh at the two words rhyming and failed.

"Ah," Rey said, only half surprised. Considering how touchy-feely he and Poe were she assumed it was only a matter of time before Finn, well, admitted it.

"And I think I like Poe," he admitted. Bingo!

She smiled comfortingly. "I know, Finn. It's obvious that the two of you should just date already. You're completely smitten with each other." Finn smiled back.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Finn leapt up and continued grinning.

"I think I have something to go deal with then, if you don't mind," Finn said, a sparkle in his eye that she'd never seen before.

"Of course, " Rey allowed, reluctantly shooing him away as the thoughts that seemed to continually penetrate her mind settled in again. She wished she could have what Finn and Poe had. It was all she could think about. Unfortunately, the man Rey wanted possibly might not even be a man at all; more like a beast. 

Kylo- ignoring her insults and instead asking where she was. Kylo- always telling her the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Kylo- shirtless at their third meeting and, as Poe had tought her to describe hot guys as, looking like a snack. Kylo- telling her, his enemy of all people, that she wasn't alone. Kylo- the first man to ever hold her hand.

What sickened her was that she wanted to do it again. Rey could not stop thinking about Kylo and it was driving her mad. Had he not murdered countless innocents, or at least people that deserved fair trials, and just generally been stupid a lot, she'd have kissed him when he was shirtless. Suddenly, as Rey thought about him, the sound of the bustling ship seemed to dim and turned into one of breathing.

"You called," Kylo smirked.

"Didn't. Mean. To," she stuttered through gritted teeth. Kylo looked around.

"I can see your surroundings now. The bond we have must be getting stronger." Kylo moved over some to sit in Finn's old seat on Rey's bed with her.

"I don't like that," she whispered suddenly. It's like a curse, Rey thought, as she imagined pressing Kylo down with the force and straddling him and generally losing her mind for him.

"I'm not so opposed to it," Kylo pushed. He was smiling, something Rey had never seen him do before.

"How are you," Rey asked tentatively.

"Moderately drained for such an early time of day, and emotionally, I'm not sure." Rey felt a stir of compassion mangled with anger and guilt for Kylo.

"Be sure," she pushed. Kylo sighed. There was no getting past this spitfire woman, and while he loved that about her, it would seem to be his downfall was too often.

"Emotionally, I'm still not healed from your rejection. I'm an open wound right now, but I can't let my employees know it," he said, with an air of distaste at the word 'employees'. "They'd cease to listen to my rulings," Ren explained. She suddenly felt sicker than she had when she thought about holding his hand. Whether Rey wanted it or not, she should have been kinder in her rejection. Or, at least, she shouldn't have tricked him into thinking she was taking his hand before reaching out for a weapon. Though the obvious disgust at the thought of anyone disrespecting him wasn't a turn on either.

"I'm sor-" she started.

"Don't. You did what you did. I have to live with it. I did what I did and you have to live with it." Rey assumed that he was referring to Han, but didn't say anything because the knight's parentage always seemed to be a touchy subject between them.

Things went silent for a while, but Kylo still sat on her bed, his breathing calming Rey's thoughts. Kylo broke the silence after nearly twenty minutes of quietly enjoying the other's company.

"You were my first you know. Nobody's held my hand before. That makes you special." Rey looked uncomfortable but blushed and admitted that it was the same for her. 

"Aren't we a pair," she joked. Unfortunately this caused a flit of anguish to be sent to Rey over the bond, and she realized it was unintentional because Kylo was feeling much worse. "Sorry," Rey said again, this time able to form the whole word.

"Bye, Rey," Kylo murmured, standing up and putting his warm gloved palm on top of her cold shoulder.

"Wait," she called out, but before a sound could escape her lips, Kylo had disappeared. She supposed she should go meet with the crew and get some breakfast, but it took her way too long to force herself out of the door.


	2. Ch2

Kylo slunk onto the floor for a few minutes after he blocked Rey out. He regretted his decision but there really was no going back and fixing what had happened. Instead of sulking for another thirty years like he wanted to, he grabbed his lightsaber and headed out the door. While he had destroyed his mask a week or two ago, the stares had not stopped as the rest of the crew realized that Kylo Ren was actually highly attractive. He pretended not to notice when a few stormtroopers started standing taller around him, trying either to look busy or to strike up a conversation with him. Thier attempts were always futile however, because nothing coukd sway him from his obsession over Rey.

He reached his destination and locked the door with his personal code. It was his training room, dimly lit and covered in gashes on the newly-reinforced walls. He had a mostly intact dummy in the middle, partially fraying in the chest but otherwise clean of rips in it's tough metal exterior. Ren drew his lightsaber out and threw his cloak off. He turned it on and a red glow spread throughout the room. And then, with a flash, he ran at the dummy. It came to life, using a lightsaber resistant weapon and leaping onto him. Kylo used the force and threw the robot into the wall, continuing to advance on it. After that, he decided not to use the force again, to challenge himself more. The robot picked itself up after a few seconds and charged at Kylo almost as fast as he charged at it. Kylo easily dodged the dummy's weapon as it passed his throat and Kylo slashed at it, making a perpendicular line to the one from his previous training session on the robot's chest. The dummy slumped back, feigning blood loss before tragically dying. Then it picked itself back up.

"You're done. Shut off," Kylo ordered. The robot shut down and Kylo went over to the wall. Practicing with the animatronic was helpful, but he rather preferred to slash and practice throwing his lightsaber. Ren backed up, preparing to throw the lightsaber at the intersect of where two gashes met when the door beeped.

"Supreme Leader," General Hux called out. "We need to discuss what losses we have sustained because of the Resistance, including the traitor and the *girl*." The *girl*. Kylo didn't like that Hux was allowed to speak of Rey in such disdain. There should be parades where they shout that beautiful girls name, households where speaking of her is a commonplace, and certainly nobody speaking of her with such hatred. The traitor was different. Without making himself visible, he watched for a few minutes, when Rey and Finn were together. He didn't hear what either was saying, for he was so overcome with jealousy that he could hardly think. All he knew was that Finn was beaming at Rey when he left. While he was also disgusted by Finn's previous actions, this took the cake.

"And the meeting will be," Kylo asked his subordinate, trying to mask the dread in his voice. 

"This evening, if you're willing, Supreme Leader."

Kylo shook his head. Whether they meant to or not, he and Rey seemed to eat dinner at the same time and as such decided that they would eat together. It was an unspoken but important ritual in his life that seemed to have no routine.

"The meeting will commence at 13:00, General. See to it that everyone required is there." He paused, then opened the door to the sight of a panting and flustered Hux, who had evidently ran to the training room. "You are out of breath, why, exactly?" Hux grimaced.

"We didn't expect you out of your room until later, but you weren't there and the meeting needed to be confirmed as soon as possible considering just how much we lost, so I ran." Kylo could tell this was not the full truth, but he let it slide all the same. "I'm going to inform the others," Hux ended, trying to calm his breathing as he walked back to the bridge. Kylo followed him out of the room, but didn't go to the bridge. His gloved hand shut the door and he decided that, as his meeting was now to be in an hour, he needed to get some sustanance. It wasn't Kylo's intent to sleep until 11:00, but he'd assumed he'd have more time.

The walls he passed while he walked briskly to his quarters were bare, full of untold despair, death, and all things dark. While it shouldn't make him think of her, all Kylo could think of was how, without a doubt, Rey's walls were full of life and happiness. His door was non descript but Kylo always found it and slipped through it woth ease. He ordered a basic meal, scrambled eggs on toast, and allowed himself to think about Rey again.

He really shouldn't have proverbially hung up on her. His regret was so extreme that he decided that, with the notion that the food wouldn't arrive for another ten minutes in mind, he'd try and reach her.

"Rey," he called out timidly in his mind. He repeated this for another two minutes until he got a response.

"What," Rey asked, no fire in her voice. 

"Sorry," he said, repeating her words from a few hours earlier.

"It's nothing," she replied. Kylo pushed against the bond and Rey's walls broke down she appeared in his room. Rey was slumped against the wall, looking like she'd had enough of everything. She looked both disappointed and disheveled and it warped Kylo's vision of her in a perfect light but simultaneously made him like her more.

He dropped himself onto the floor in a not so graceful way, and scooted over to the girl.

"What's wrong, Rey," he asked, the name grazing his tongue like the sweetest thing in the world.

"I'm fine."

"You're not," Kylo insisted. He'd seen his mother like this many times when he was small, mostly because of Han Solo, so he knew she was lying. "Did, ah, did your boyfriend do something?" Rey looked puzzled.

"Boyfriend?"

"FN- the trait- Finn," Kylo settled on, each name less formal and slightly kinder than the last.

Rey choked and while gasping said, "Finn isn't my boyfriend. I actually think he and Poe are dating now, but that's something else entirely." Kylo still could sense some sadness on the subject, and looked at her comfortingly. "I really want that with someone, and I was thinking about it, but then I remembered that everyone in my life left me, and that if I ever were to be with someone they'd probably cheat on me. I'm not very interesting," she admitted.

Kylo scoffed. "You, Rey, are everything. The sun, the moon, the stars, they're simultaneously nothing compared to you and what you're made of. To cheat on you or to abandon you is the worst mistake one could ever make. You are not alone." Rey smiled at Kylo, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Neither are you," she said, pulling them back to that night in the hut. "And anyone who abandons you is just as bad, you know." It was Kylo's turn to look away, trying to focus on anything but Rey as she said the one thing that made her imperfect in his eyes. "I need to stop bringing that up," she murmured.

"Okay." He looked at her again, the gorgeous woman before him saddened again, and slowly drew his arm around her shoulders, disregarding the old yawning trick. Rey leant into him slowly but with purpose. Kylo was about to say something regarding their new situation when his door buzzed. The toast and eggs has arrived. "Share a meal with me," he suggested softly, but firmly.

"Do we know if I can eat things from your side through the bond," she questioned. Their dinners had taken place in Rey's room but the food they brought was always from their own group.

"I can figure it out," Kylo suggested, emphasizing that he was to do it for her. Rey nodded and moved to the couch, as the table only had one chair. Kylo usually didn't have over company, hence the lack of space for other living beings. The door was pulled open and Kylo grabbed his food before shutting the door and shuffling over to his black leather couch. He offered Rey a piece of buttered toast which she scarfed down quickly. 

"I didn't have the easiest access to food earlier," the rebel explained.

"You can tell me why later," Kylo suggested after taking a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"I'd like that."

"Likewise."


	3. Chapter 3

Their breakfast was a sweet affair. Eggs were stolen from off of Kylo's plate, but he didn't mind. Rey was surprisingly adorable while she ate her food, nibbling at it for a bit before nearly eating everything whole. Kylo offered her almost everything on his plate, settling with eating only one egg and half a piece of the ship's surprisingly good grilled toast.

"Thank you," Rey said to him, unsure what she should say to the man he was supposed to be murdering her instead giving her his food. The bulky man next to her smiled at him and wrapped his right arm around her. She instantly felt at home, but did everything but tell him. Rey'd never had a home before, what terrible things could happen if he found out he was hers? Whether he found out or not, if anyone on the ship were to find out, the news that Rey felt at home with him wouldn't be a good thing.

"No problem. You look like you're feeling better." Rey softly smiled at him. 

"I am." She nestled into Kylo's arm more and blushed at the same time he did.

Kylo never felt less lonely with Rey in his arms. Her breath was warm on his thinly clothed chest. Her hair was nestled there too, and Kylo had to try hard to resist the urge to run his fingers through it. Rey moved and laid her head on his shoulder, still keeping Kylo's comfortable arm around her shoulders. 

Unfortunately, it couldn't go farther as at that moment Kylo's watch beeped. 12:50. He needed to get down to the meeting room right then or he wouldn't make it.

"Rey," he said, his deep voice causing Rey to come closer, her breath now hitting the crook of his neck. "Rey, I have a meeting."

"Stay," she pleaded. "I haven't felt this calm in so long." Kylo looked down, knowing he couldn't reschedule again but seriously wishing he could.

"I can't. They wanted it to be when we ate together and they rescheduled. I can't do that again." Rey nodded softly and pulled away from him, the parts of his body that were touching her screaming for the contact back. "Thank you." She hid her face and Kylo walked away, pausing at his door to say, "I'll see you later, Rey," and opening the door.

***

Little did Kylo know, the bond was still open and Rey was still inside his room. She had the afternoons off to practice training alone. This meant Rey would be left alone for the next five hours or so, and while she should be training, she decided she'd done enough of that for the week that she could take a day off. 

Everything in his room felt so real, yet she could not convince herself she was truly there. The walls were bare in both the sitting room and kitchen. 

When Rey walked over to Kylo's bedroom, it was different. The bed was sunk into the wall and it looked lived in unlike the rest of the apartment-like living space. There was a slightly ajar cabinet in the room with only a few things inside. Darth Vader's deformed mask was hidden away along with a picture of Kylo, Luke, Han, and Leia, and a picture of... Rey. Rey was slightly disturbed, but before she could do anything she started to feel incredibly exhausted. The bed looked so inviting, and it was highly unlikely that Kylo would be back in time for her to still be asleep for his arrival.

***

"Goddammit," Kylo threw at Hux. He looked at the rest of his subordinates, all cowering in fear. "You idiots! We cannot relocate to another planet and build another Starkiller! We have suffered many losses but are still standing! Building another version of the same *failing* weapon will be the downfall of us just like it ended the empire! We have a new supreme leader," Kylo said, referring to himself, "and under the rule of Snoke, nothing got done. The Resistance is still standing, we have lost our main ships, and we did not eradicate the jedi under his rule. Under mine, things will go differently." Very surprised, the others around the table began to clap. Even Hux applauded, and Kylo had just cursed at him.

One man, General Mitaka, raised his hand tentatively and nearly put it down.

"Yes, Mitaka?"

"Supreme Leader, sir, not to question your leadership, but what things are we going to do differently?" Kylo resisted the urge to nod appreciatively at the former lieutenant.

"We're going straight to the source. We are going to start claiming planets for the First Order." Hux looked taken aback and Mitaka's eyes widened. "I will rule effectively, and, in order for that to happen, I must start ruling more than just this diminishing fleet. We have millions of supporters throughout the galaxy, and instead of ignoring them and destroying their planet because there are resistance fighters there as well, we should harness that resource and take in those willing to fight for our cause." The meeting had been going on for two whole hours. Kylo was getting bored and could not see himself simulating interest in this subject for much longer. Besides, he was beginning to realize that the bond was still open.

"Supreme Leader," Hux's sharp voice rang out. Kylo nodded and looked at him in acknowledgement. "Do you believe enough has been discussed in repairing ourselves for the day?"

"Yes. Everyone, dismissed for your usual duties. General, a moment." The man with the tabby-cat orange hair stood patiently by his seat. "We would usually have meetings about an hour from now daily with Snoke. As the new Supreme Leader I've decided that instead we will have this meeting daily, but for an hour at the longest. You can inform the other generals for me." Hux nodded smoothly. "Dismissed." Kylo left the meeting room before Hux did and did his best not to break in to a run while trying to reach his quarters. The bond had never felt like this before and he could only figure out why in private.


	4. Chapter 4

The door was quite literally thrown open for the closer Kylo got to his room the more powerful it seemed the bond was. He strode past the sitting room and dining area, intent on shutting himself in his room until he could understand why the bond was getting stronger. Kylo entered the room and bolted the door. He manipulated the force to take his cloak off and threw his lightsaber softly into a corner. That was when he noticed. So that was why Rey was inescapable the past few hours. Rey was sleeping in his bed. She looked absolutely exhausted, spread eagled with clumps of hair outside of her three usually neat buns.

Against his better judgement, Kylo sat on the edge of his bed and began to wake her up. " Rey? Wake up! Rey? Wake up!" Either she was ignoring him or still asleep, and Kylo knew one thing that would most definitely work. His left hand went instinctively to her right shoulder and Kylo shook it gently. "Rey," he said, noise level slowly raising to see what volume would actually end up waking Rey up. "Rey," he nearly shouted, and Rey jolted upright. 

"Sorry, Master Skywalker," she said stupidly, and on accident. Rey turned and saw Kylo, immediately feeling shame for being caught. "Oh. Kylo. I thought I'd wake up before you got back," she told him sheepishly.

Kylo could tell she was deeply embarrassed by the encounter and decided to go to any lengths necessary to keep the fact that Rey sleeping in his bed turned him on a secret.

"It's fine," he told her, patting her shoulder softly. Rey smiled. Kylo smiled appreciatively at the girl. Then, to be polite, he offered his hand to the lovely woman in front of him. The smile on her face grew larger and she took his hand, reminding him of the time he offered the galaxy to her. Strong arms easily pulled Rey up to her full height.

"What time is it?"

"15:10 by now." Rey's hand shot out of his. 

"I've been gone for over two hours? I need to go!" She calmed herself and smiled softly at him "Sorry," she said. "But I ought to talk to some people." Although Rey had the afternoons off, she usually took a break after each hour of intense training and Finn and Poe must be wondering what was happening.

"Bye."

"Bye, Kylo." She disappeared and Kylo wondered what he had to do. Being Supreme Leader was a surprisingly easy job, and while he was the mastermind over every proceeding, he still was left with an embarrassing amount of free time. There were a lot of books in his sitting room, so Kylo moved over to the bookcase and perused a bit. He finally settled on a book on Atch-To. It had every possible bit of information on the abandoned planet up until Darth Vader and the Empire arose from the Jedi Order. The selection even included information on those insufferable little porgs he had noticed a few times through the bond.

Kylo soon became fully immersed in the book, it being very interesting for one of at least one thousand pages, each harbouring a new interesting fact. It told of the Jedi texts, hundreds of decades old and what each entitled. One of first two scriptures created detailed what traits a true Jedi posessed. He was surprised to find that he had multiple of them. Kylo believed in the force, he was balanced (with Rey), and the had been seeking self knowledge for years. The rest, aside from self acceptance, were traits that could only truly coincide with the light side. 

He skipped the rest of the page and looked at the next. This book was pulling Kylo back to the days of the Jedi Academy. He'd spend days poured over volumes of books just like this. Kylo always worked his hardest but simultaneously was always the one to be ridiculed the most by Uncl- Skywalker. 

Kylo slammed the book shut, finding that the time had lost him and was now 16:20. He leant back on his couch, not sure what to do and disappointed by it. Kylo looked around wildly in the hopes of finding something to do. Peeking out of a corner in a shelf was an old pair of headphones and a portable music player. The headphones nestled on his ears comfortably and he instinctively pressed play. An incredibly old song from the 1900s played, one that calmed him but still reminded him of the one person he still cared about; Rey. The player slipped out of his fingers and onto his knees, and Kylo leant back on the couch again to settle in, hoping he'd be deprived of his other senses and swept away by the music.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Rey left with a smile and found her door ajar. Someone had been through looking for her, but evidently had not found her as she appeared in the place that corresponded to Kylo's bed in her room; the closet. Groggy thoughts filled her bed although it was already 15:10 or so in the afternoon. Rey went to the bathroom for a moment to freshen up. The hair that had been neatly pulled into buns was now frizzled out everywhere on her head. Her thin hand pulled at a sleek hairbrush on the sink and after a minute or so, her hair was straight and running down her back easily. Rey pulled the hair back into three separate buns again, if a little sloppier than she'd done in the morning. Her clothing looked normal at least, which was at least one positive, or neutral rather, outcome of sleeping at Kylo's. Another was that his pillow smelled so good, so much like Kylo-

*Stop this. You can't like him. You can't be his friend, not when you need to strike him down sooner or later.* The thought intruded her mind with the peaceful ones, like the thought that *Kylo could change, right? There's still good in him after all.*

Rey looked at her boots, embarassed that she was thinking about Kylo Ren, patricidal maniac and harmer of her dear friends. Her head shook purposefully, as if physically moving it would rid the unwanted thoughts from her brain altogether. Whether it was the case or Rey ended up convincing herself it was, Kylo Ren had left her mind as easily as he'd slipped in. Rey smiled cheerily at her reflection in the mirror and then left her quarters to try and find her friends. Instead, she bumped into General Organa.

"Rey, my dear, how are you feeling? No one's seen you fire hours."

"I'm fine, General. Just dozed off, is all." The elder woman smiled motherly. 

"Great. Finn and Poe have been looking for you, you know. Got the entire ship worried sick when you disappeared for only a few hours." Rey scoffed simply.

"I'd been on Atch-To for months with no messages asking if I was okay but when i take a nap for a few hours, the whole ship freaks out?" Leia smiled wryly at the younger woman.

"You know how they are. Skiddish after the attacks. We shouldn't be able to fit all of us in the Falcon, but with the losses we've experienced we can barely fill it." She spoke so calmly about the losses they'd experienced because of the fuel depletion and the First Order's new tracker and about the place that'd been her dead husband's home that a person that didn't know her might think she didn't care. Really that's just showed how eloquent the general was, cool and collected when facing great anguish. Rey had only known Han a few days and still felt haunted by his death every day. She could not imagine how horrid the experience must be for his wife and bearer of child.

The General clicked her tongue, drawing Rey out of her easily immersing thoughts.

"I believe that your friends are in the mess hall. I myself need to return to the bridge, but there's some coffee in mess that I think would benefit you greatly," the former-Princess said with a wry smile.

"Thanks, General."

"Leia," she interjected.

"Leia," Rey smiled. The elder of the two walked away briskly, and Rey herself set off to the mess hall in another direction. It was very crowded with people, for it had become the gathering place for small groups rather than just a cafeteria. Finn and Poe were sitting together, hand in hand and beaming softly at each other. 

"Hey, you guys." The two men turned when they saw her and Poe, out of instinct, dropped Finn's hand. "No, Poe, it's fine. Finn came out to me this morning. And we've always known with you. Besides, you two have always been adorable together." Finn and Poe smiled gratefully and Poe happily took Finn's hand in his. "How did you do it?" Finn motioned for her to sit down with them on the table before answering.

"After you made me realize I had a chance, I kinda just went right over and asked him. I said- "Will you go out with me-" and he just got this bewildered expression on his face that turned into excitement as he said yes." Rey smiled at her two friends, who were now unashamedly gazing at each other. She felt rather awkward just sitting there and pulled herself up to get some coffee. The pot was nearly empty. Thankfully, it had enough for one cup of lukewarm caffeine and that was what Rey needed. It was bitter and cold, which almost made her throw it away, but she knew that once it took effect she'd be grateful. She walked back over and took her seat once again.

"So where were you anyway," Poe asked Rey. "You could probably tell but we looked for you." Rey choked and muttered something about sleepwalking into her wide closet. Both Finn and Poe looked suspicious but didn't say anything in contradiction to Rey's words. "Damnit," Finn cursed. "We have to be at HQ in five minutes. You two good," he asked, referring to both Finn and Rey.

"We're good," Finn and Rey replied simultaneously. The two men and singular woman stood up in harmony and began leisurely walking through the hallways to the large entrance hall where the meeting would take place. Their base was on the planet Hoth, one from the days of the Resistance's peak and the Empire's slow downfall. 

Just as they took a rounded left, Poe said, "-one minute-," causing the three rebels to flail their arms while now speeding down the barren corridor. The three were out of breath by the time they reached the room and Leia nodded at them, mostly to Rey and Poe, before standing up to start the meeting. After a few moments, Rey was unsurprised to find, through Leia's language, tone, and body movements, that they were to be there for a while.

...

Rey exited the meeting excitedly, for it was 17: 30 and she and Kyle would be able to have dinner any minute. Poe seem to have some ideas about dinner as well, eyeing Finn like he was the most gorgeous person in space.

"I'll catch you later," Rey said uncomfortably, trying to ignore the hungry glint in Poe's eye as he gazed at Finn.

"...probably the best idea," Finn admitted, having noticed Poe's arrousal as well. Rey waved before walking off towards the meal hall so she could collect her dinner before meeting Kylo.


End file.
